


Forget Me, Rose Tyler

by jer832



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Stand Alone, Time Travel, snark as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/pseuds/jer832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler."  He picked up the deactivated Auton arm and waved it in front of Rose's face for emphasis. "Go home."  He turned his back on her and began to walk away.</p><p>"Forget you, mate?" Rose called after the Doctor, stopping him mid-stride.  "Like that's gonna ever happen, after your soulful performance and that corker of a speech of yours!" She gave the Doctor a big knowing grin, letting the tip of her tongue peek through one side.  "And don't you dare tell me that's not all part of your grand seduction plan, Doctor."  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me, Rose Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> JessaLRynn and Olfactory_Ventriloquism hosted the _Every Single Time_ ficathon at DWpronathon on livejournal. Their charge: fill in a shagging scene everyone knew the episode was crying out for. 
> 
> I was assigned "Rose". 
> 
> I wrote "Incendiary" (posted here on AO3), and there was wondrous love and fervid shagging before Henriks blew. 
> 
> bloose09 said, c'mon, everyone knows he took her on a bench or against a tree or something after _THE SPEECH_. 
> 
> Who am I to argue with my designated driver? This was written for my "Quest" partner from the beginning, my beta, my friend.
> 
> ~
> 
> 10/9/14 A/N: As the ficathon wound down, O.V. remarked in a chat that she'd have liked to see at least three shagging scenes in each DW episode of the show; jessa agreed there was easily room for it. For O.V. and jessa, Scifiangel, fogsblue, and I combined this story and "Incendiary" into a bit of nonstop shagging, snarky, manip-filled cracky fun called "Let Me Count the Ways". Then yumimum gleefully posted Eps 2 & 3 in BWR, and a series was born. (My contributions are posted on AO3 and so tagged) The series is now on Teaspoon, authored by LMCTW. It's O.V's fault, but jessa egged us on.

 

 

 

 

I can feel it," he told her, grasping her hand, "the turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven _thousand_ miles an hour–and I can _feel_ it. We're falling through space, you and me… clinging to the skin of this … _tiny…_ little world!  And if we let go–" 

The Doctor dropped Rose Tyler's hand with incontestable finality and looked down at her, his eyes infinitely sad, a man wanting nothing more than to be forgiven for still being alive and then forgotten…but needing so badly not to be **.**

**"** _That's_ who I am," he said soberly. "Now, forget me, Rose Tyler."  He picked up the deactivated Auton arm and waved it in front of Rose's face for emphasis. " _Go home_."  He turned his back on her and began to walk away.

" _Forget you,_ mate?" Rose called after the Doctor, stopping him mid-stride.  "Like that's gonna ever happen, after your soulful performance and that corker of a speech of yours!" She gave the Doctor a big knowing grin, letting the tip of her tongue peek through one side.  "And don't you _dare_ tell me that's not all part of your grand seduction plan, Doctor."  

He cocked his head, smiled at her, and denied nothing.  They both were very clever.

The Doctor walked back to Rose Tyler… he stalked back… his answer in every unhurried deliberate movement, burning in his dark calculating look, as good as spoken in the predatory smile that played over his sensual lips.

Rose blushed but held her ground. "You know what my mum is going to think you did when she sees the broken coffee table?"

Rose's honeyed voice, throaty and challenging, raked the Doctor's skin, sending a wave of chills through his body. The short hairs on the nape of his neck and the insides of his thighs reared up.  He felt himself harden.

"The same thing I've been thinking about doing to you since I saw the way you were ogling my bum in the lift?"  He raised his eyebrow at her.  

"That will _not_ get the planet saved," Rose purred.

"True enough."  Time danced around Rose Tyler. Time embraced Rose Tyler with intense and whispered promises the likes of which the Doctor had seldom seen from Her limitless swell of radiant possibilities.  Unable to tear his eyes away, still he knew he could more than equal it–with his hearts and maybe eventually even his soul, but especially with his body. Rose Tyler was wrapped in golden possibilities, luminous and inviting; he would unwrap them slowly, meticulously, keeping only the most deserving to complement Rose's blazing spirit.

Undressing Rose's hot little body… That would go a lot quicker. 

His eyes darkened from cerulean to indigo then midnight, then some nameless colour that made Rose tremble. She reached back, feeling blindly for something solid to buttress herself against.  Her hand came up against a tree conveniently planted on that spot some hundred and eighty-three linear years ago, give or take, by someone very clever.  Then her body was up against it, held in place by his.

"We can't break this beautiful old hunk of wood if we tried," the Doctor growled, pressing Rose into the unyielding trunk of the old tree. "'Course, I may be going out on a limb."  His eyes went blue again–simply blue, but emphatically _not_ simple–and he grinned.  "Looks as if you've gotten yourself between a rock and a hard place again, Rose Tyler."

"Twit!"

"I pun, Rose.  There's something more you've learned about me today. Think ya can get used to it?"

"I bite," she countered, "there's something you're gonna learn about me." 

Rose's teeth encircled the Doctor's chin and she bit down lightly. He pulled free of her teasing grasp and smirked. 

"Me too."

He nuzzled the sensitive skin just beneath Rose's ear then began to nibble his way down her neck, aiming to teach her a thing about biting.  When he reached her shoulder, he sank his teeth into the pliable muscle. With a moan, Rose pulled his head up and kissed him hard, full of tongue and teeth. Bringing his knee up to the mound at the join of her thighs, he rocked over a part of her that was already wet. Waves of scorching pleasure pulsed through her, gloriously distracting Rose from anything that wasn't the Doctor's taste and smell, his agile tongue thrusting wetly over hers, his knee manipulating her clit…and something hot and hard against her stomach.  She cupped him and squeezed, smiling with satisfaction at his loud gasp and the long animal groan that followed.  "Rock and a hard place?" she asked huskily.  He grunted, pressing into her hot little hand.

The Doctor kneaded Rose's bum and the backs of her thighs through her denim jeans.  As her hips ground forward against his, he pushed his hand inside her denims. His cool palm followed her bum's firm, smooth curve to the heat between her thighs. He couldn't feel knickers, but his fingers did find something absolutely delightful…the damp fleshy folds of Rose's labia. Rose's body juddered and she mewed breathlessly into his mouth as he teased her.  Her legs parted; human heat and dampness radiated through the thick material.  He slipped his other hand between their bodies and rubbed the heel of his palm in steady, firm circles over her fly, dragging the rough denim material over her mound as he pushed two long fingers up into her center from behind.

Rose Tyler hadn't lied to the Doctor; she _was_ a biter.

He pulled his hand out of Rose's denims, his soaked fingers leaving a sloppy trail along her bum. He didn't even look around as he lowered Rose's zipper and pulled one leg of her denims down, he knew there'd be no one else around. The side of his mouth quirked when he saw Rose's thong.  Scraping his nail slowly across her slick, sensitive flesh, he moved what little bit there was of Rose's knickers out of his way.

The Doctor's eyes closed reflexively as Rose unzipped and released him.  His erection was full and hard, almost painfully hard– he was ready, so ready for Rose.  Her hand encircled him, embraced him, began to move slowly along his shaft.  He hooked Rose's leg over his pelvic bone, cupping her bum and thighs and teasing her open with his fingers.  Then he lifted her onto him, and with a long aching groan, he pushed in. Rose shifted to take him deeper.  Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she held him fervidly, with profound joy, every way she could.

" _Rassilon_ , Rose," the Doctor murmured softly, then he began to move.

~~~

"I'll see ya later, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said with a dorky little smile and a dorky little wave.

"Wait! you're... leaving... after we... I mean all of this…" Rose stamped her foot and huffed her hair out of her eyes. "Just because the bloody tree happened to be here and you had a free minute or two to show me how impressive you–"

The Doctor's arms were around Rose's waist, pulling her against him, his lips silencing her.  He gentled shag-tussled hair back from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Ah, Rose Tyler, once upon a time an ancient god grew a tree in minutes then killed it overnight, just to make a point to one of his prophets," he whispered. "Sometimes it can take a little longer to dress a stage and scare off an audience, but there's a lot more fun in making a point…especially for someone very clever."

"What?" Rose started to question the Doctor and his lips caught hers again.  The world wobbled beneath her feet, but Rose Tyler was beginning to think the cause was this man more than the turn of the planet, no matter what he said.

"I wish I could stay, Rose," the Doctor murmured into her hair, "but I have to take care of some stuff.  I'll see you again before I go, I promise."  He pulled back and looked at her quizzically.  "Rose, if I ask you to come with me, what would you say?"

"Thought that's what I just did, Doctor–"

"Oi, I’m the one who puns!"

"Yeah," Rose smirked.  "An' I'm the one who bites."  Sucking the Doctor's bottom lip into her mouth, she proved her point, raking it through her teeth, nibbling and pulling at it. 

The Doctor turned Rose's teasing into a searing, tongue-battling kiss that gave the Earth a dizzying shove. "You're not the only one who bites," he reminded her when they finally broke for air.  He kissed the mark on her shoulder.  As he looked down at Rose Tyler, flushed and glowing from their lovemaking, hair and clothes in disarray, the Doctor's blood raced hungrily through his respiratory systems into his groin. He imagined four other ways he could take Rose right then and there that would make her scream, and wondered if he had enough time to shag her again, fast and hard, before the perimeter sprinklers cut off. 

"If I ask... Think about it, Rose, think hard, think twice. I'm not safe."

The Doctor turned and loped off quickly.  It wasn't time for Rose to answer him.  

Rose answered anyway–for herself; later would be for him.  "No, you're not safe, Doctor; but you're mine."

 

 

 

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=48030>


End file.
